


Lost

by Illusion4242564



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: A short story that I made for one of my English classes





	Lost

The snow crunch beneath my feet as I walked through the forest trying to find my way out while I try to protect myself from the bitter cold that is nipping at my exposed skin by bringing my thin coat closer to my body. I was glad that I brought my gloves and hat with me but I scolded myself for not bring a warmer coat, I check my cell phone again but to my displeasure I had no service I let out a few curse word then shut the device off to save the remaining batteries.

‘Why did I stray from the path. Now it is going to take forever just to find my way back, I hope someone notices my absence.’ I thought as I trek through the pure white snow while it glisten in the sunlight, though I was lost I couldn’t help to think my surroundings were a sight to see from the way that the sunshine hits the snow making it sparkle like a child had dump a tub of sparkles on a clear canvas and the snow had brought out the dark green color of the needles on the pine trees that litter the whole forest.

I continued my journey checking if I had any service now and then but no luck so far, the sun was starting to set and my legs were starting to feel like jello also I was nowhere near anything related to socialization. I let out a frustrated sigh then I pushed of the rough bark of a maple that I was leaning on to continue walking to look for somewhere to rest and what seem for like forever I found a tree that was laying on it’s trunk with its roots sticking out from the frozen ground. I cleared off the snow so I could sit somewhat comfortable, I was glad to sit my feet were aching badly a minute had passed when my stomach had let out a growl that had frighten me thinking it was some predator but I realize it was just my body telling me it needed food.I moved my arm to place it on my stomach to then realized that I had brought my bag that had my camera in it for photography class so I whipped it off to search for anything edible.

“Food” I yelled out as I held a lunch box full of food and two bottles of water thank the lord I have food for at least a little while. I look through the stash of food to find out that I have in total three granola bars, a ham sandwich,two apples and three oranges.

‘I better eat small portions to make it last’ I thought as I took four bites of the sandwich and a couple small sips of the water then put it away so I wasn’t tempted to eat more;

The sky is at the point where the sun is almost touching the horizon and the temperature is dropping quickly because of the wind chill that is coming from the north at least I think it is in that direction.I turn on my phone to see that it has 40 % left of it’s battery and still no service so I hit the off button and waited till the screen turned black then continued to walk on even though my feet were numb due to the cold and that I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. After a while I made camp under a huge pine tree that had yet been touched by the snow, I used my feet to smooth off the snow so I have a flat surface in front of my tree afterwards I broke off branches off the nearby tree until I thought it was enough then I place the branches in the designated spot. I rummaged through my bag to see if there was anything to help me start the fire, I was starting to lose hope when I couldn’t find anything but it quickly returned when I felt something in one of the little pockets of the medium size black bag I pulled it out to see it was a lighter from back when I used to smoke two years ago, I had quit before my twenty third birthday .

‘Thank me and my forgetfulness’ I thought as I shake it a little to see how much lighter fluid was left in it which sounded like there was enough to last for a little bit,I ducked under the branches of the pine tree to light the pile of branches. My thumb brushed against the cold metal then to the button in a quick motion the I had a flame I could feel happiness bubbling in me then I put it on one the branches and watch the flame slowly trickle up the branches to sprout a small fire which I quickly put my hands towards it to feel the warmth spreading through my hands. After I had a little of the sandwich and some water I crawled underneath the pine tree to try to get some sleep using my bag as a pillow I let sleep consume me. My eyes fluttered open when I was awoken by an eerie howl that echo through the forest, fear erupted throughout my body as my brain acknowledge a predator is in the area and I had no way of protecting myself and that I was a sitting duck. I curled up against the trunk of the tree and tried to control my breathing so I don’t attract anything, when I heard another howl but this time it sounded further but it didn’t mean it was any less scary since from what I learned the wolves are communicating to each other to find the distance between them and from this I could conclude that there could be more in the area. I waited for what seemed like an hour after the howling came to an end to start moving to try to find service so I could call for help or find anything related to socialization. I trekked through the snow covered ground with my cell waved in the air hoping for some kind of miracle and get some kind of service but I guess I am out of miracles because I had no service whatsoever during the time I had walk so I had shut the device off once again and continued on my journey, eating a little and taking tiny sips of what's left of my water. It was around two o'clock when it when it started to snow which started of light but then getting heavier and heavier each passing minute. My legs had gotten so cold by the snow and the chill of wind that was whipping the snow around that I couldn’t feel my legs they had gone completely numb, I was slowly losing feeling in my fingers.

‘Crap, I have to find some kind of shelter before I lose any limbs’ I thought as I rubbed my hands together to try to get the blood circulating again as I walked through fluffy snow. My hope of getting out of this disaster was diminishing quite quickly as the storm worsen. It seemed like hours later before I could see anything through the thick snow that was falling when I saw an outline of something big in the distance so I walked as quickly as I could, almost falling a couple of times because of ice underneath the white blanket of snow. I reached it to find that it was part of a mountain had a cave that lead into it. I walk into the cave cautiously in case there was predator inside also seeking shelter from the blizzard. The cave was sweet relief from the bitter cold of the storm, I found a spot to sit and started to rummage through my bag for the bird nest I had found earlier on my journey, sticks that I collected and my lighter to start a fire.

‘ Who knew that I was actually gonna need to know how to start a fire in this kind of situation, thank you dad’ I thought as I remember back before the disaster had happened when dad teaching me about the basics of surviving out in the wild. The fire brought warmth that was tickling my hands as they hover over the fire. I was starting to nod off but I wasn’t ready to fall asleep but my body had other plans and I was in the welcoming arms of unconsciousness in seconds;

Somewhere out in the forest there was musher with his team of dogs in the forest they were on a mission to retrieve something or something, they were hot on the trail when the musher had seen smoke coming left of them. He left out a call to make the dogs turn left which they obey their orders and turned left with ease, it was about fifteen minutes later when the man came to a halt in front of an opening of a cave with some smoke exiting the cave. The man cautiously entered the cave after he had tied up his dogs,after walking for two minutes he found a sleeping figure against the wall of the cave. His eyes widen as recognized the figure and quickly picked the sleeping girl up to take her back to his sled and put her in the sleeping bag that he secured to the sled and rushed back to his cabin.

I awoke to warmth and softness which had startled me since I remembered I had fallen asleep on the cold hard floor of the cave. My eyes fluttered opened to see that I am indeed not where I were last night, my surroundings were my up of a comfy full size bed with pale pink blankets and the room was a white color with pictures hanging along the wall. I got out of bed seeing that I had different clothes than I did yesterday which consisted of a big night shirt that I still had my cami underneath it and a pair of PJ shorts , I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks thinking who change me when I was asleep when there was a knock at the door. I quickly hid behind my bed not knowing what was going to happen when the door opens. The door open slightly enough for a man around his late thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes to appear from behind the door. As I got a better look at the guy tears started to form and I jumped over the bed that stood between us flung the door open so I could jump in his arms to break down.

“Sssh, it is okay Violet, you are safe I got you” The man known as Sebastian Grey my soon to be stepfather said as he rubbed soothing circle on my back.

“ I’m so-so sorry” I tried to say as I cried my eyes out getting Sebastian’s shirt wet in the process.

“It’s okay we should have told you sooner and we should have asked what you think of it before we went ahead without you” Sebastian said as he released me from his grip and I started to wipe the tears away.

“ I should of listen to you guys fully and not letting my emotions get the better of me, I am really sorry for lashing out like that. I know you make mom very happy so I should be happy too, I’m glad that you are gonna be my stepfather and thanks for saving me” I said

“ I glad to hear that you agree to me marrying you mom and your welcome Vi as soon as I heard that you had gone missing from your friends I rushed out there to find you. I did what any father would do if their child was missing, you may not be biologically my daughter but in my eyes you will always be my daughter no matter what.” Sebastian said with a tear running down the side of his face. “Enough with this touchy feely stuff and let's join your mother who is probably making ruts in the kitchen floor with her pacing back and forth worrying about you “ he continued to say which I nod for an answer and we made our way to the kitchen.

_ ‘I guess mom was right I shouldn’t be judging people based on past encounters’ I thought as I got engulfed in a hug by my crying mother.  _


End file.
